The systems and methods disclosed herein generally relate to registration of print media sheets in a stack and, more particularly, to concurrent leading edge registration and side edge registration of print media sheets in a stack through the use of rotating segmented scuffer disk(s) and side tamper(s), respectively.
More particularly, printing systems often incorporate a sheet registration system. Specifically, a sheet registration system typically receives a stream of print media sheets. As each print media sheet is received, it is guided onto the top of a stack of print media sheets on a stacking tray (e.g., on an elevator deck) and an articulated scuffer belt engages the leading edge of the top print media sheet in the stack. The articulated scuffer belt rotates, thereby forcing the top print media sheet against a leading edge registration guide. The articulated scuffer belt then lifts up and away from the top print media sheet and side tamper(s) tamp the stack in order to register side edge(s) of the print media sheets in the stack in the cross-process direction. However, when the articulated scuffer belt lifts up, the top print media sheet can slip (i.e., migrate backwards) away from the leading edge registration guide, particularly, if the stacking tray is not level (i.e., if the leading edge of the print media sheets in the stack are higher than the trailing edge).